A user interface (e.g., a graphical user interface (GUI) to a machine (e.g., computer) may display some or all of a geographical map with various markers to indicate geographical locations within the displayed geographical map. A portion of the geographical map may be displayed within a graphical window (e.g., an application window, a frame of the web page, a pop-up window, or any suitable combination thereof). Such a user interface may allow a user to alter the presented contents of the graphical window by manipulating the geographical map (e.g., zooming in, zooming out, panning left, panning right, panning upwards, or panning downwards). Where one or more geographical locations within the map are indicated by markers within the graphical window, the manipulating of the geographical map may accordingly manipulate the displayed markers. For example, zooming in may cause fewer markers to be displayed in the graphical window, while zooming out may cause more markers to be displayed in the graphical window.